A Hidden Love
by Le Liz
Summary: Before the At World's End, what if Jack Sparrow had a friend? A lady friend? Here it will show how he gets through his current perdicament, and onto a different path. Based off a Role-Play done with j depp grl .
1. Friendship

In the dark abyss called night, fireflies buzzed around, the little glows of orange everywhere. The water was relatively warm and the only sound was of it swishing. Entering the lamp-light of an old hut, a woman stepped out a small dingy and onto the creaking wood. Long and wavy brown hair was tucked up underneath a tri-corn hat, the light from the flames casting shadows on her tanned face; her skin flawless.

"Come now...You know der's a price to pay." The slurred voice with a tinge of something that she couldn't place her finger on of Tia Dalma waved out through the window. A small silence followed. Shrugging, the woman payed no heed to the voice following as her knock on the door quickly covered it. All though, quite a noise of shuffling and closing doors could be heard before Tia finally came to the door. "Ah, My sweet Carrie! Don know tha last time I seen you." The visitor had no problem rearranging her awkward sentences in her mind as she entered, walking past the rough looking Voodoo priestess. "I need your help." "As always. Dats all you people want." She sighed, waving her on to continue as she went back to her chair. Carrie, as so she was called, peered at the various jars of things, remembering this place all to well. Sitting down on a separate chair, she absently brushed her worn-out corset now faded to a dark brown. Crossing her pant covered legs, she decided to be polite and not like a pirate, and kept her booted feet off of the table.

"It's Jack...I can't find him." Her voice was hoarse, and her face was grave. "I know he came back from Davey Jones' Locker, but not his location." Tia shook her head, the dreadlocks of her hair shaking slightly with it. "I'm sorry, dear, but I don't know. He hasn't been here...since..." Carrie frowned, watching how she wouldn't look at her, simply too occupied with crab claws. "I NEED to know, Tia. This is a matter of grave danger." She cried, her voice getting hard. Suddenly, a noise distracted Carrie, making her look behind her. Nothing was there, but she turned around in time to see that Tia had tensed. As if she was being played like a bobble head toy, she turned around again as a voice met her ears.

"Ah, I see one of the many women I know, finally requesting my presence." Jack Sparrow walked down from the stairs, having just tripped over some trap of Tia's. A wide grin crossed Carrie's face, unusually white teeth showing with just tad bit of gold here and there. Tia had already risen from her chair, and headed towards her back room. Glancing over her shoulder, she disappeared behind the curtain of beads.

"I...I, didn't expect you to be here...Jack, it's so good to see you again." Jack had his usual lopsided grin upon his face, the swagger in his steps, and his eyes that deep russet color. How could he have hidden from his /close/ friend? Especially with that urgency in her voice. So what if he didn't want to anybody know he was alive yet. He liked it better when people mourned the great Captain. Always supposed to be there...His thoughts went on as he looked at her, seemingly taking forever in his mind. "Same for you, darling. All though, I can't help but wonder, why on earth would you look here for me? After all, we haven't had the bestest times here, nor do I get much help...For instance, my recent death, the loss of my pearl...and my rum, my precious rum, which would lead to--" "Jack...You're rambling again." Smiling, he stopped his hand gestures for a moment, leaning against the table as he fiddled with his rings. "Sorry, luv. You know how me mind works...Speaking of which, what was it that you needed to tell me?" Carrie frowned slightly, not seeing how that held any similarity to his mind. "I don't know..." She smiled, standing up and wondering aimlessly around the small room, pausing at certain things. Jack couldn't help but notice that small glint in her eye...mischievous. He liked mischief.

"Just depends..." Carrie turned only to look over her shoulder slightly at Jack as she went up the stairs...

"Mmm...Depends on what?" He hummed, sauntering at his own pace behind her.

She had already made it up the stairs and into a room, which he just barely caught her entering. Baubles clinking in his hair, he reached the top of the stairs to the room. A bedroom.

"Depends on whats in it for me." She purred, her hazel eyes glinting as she leaned against the end of the bed. The pirate Captain closed the door behind him, standing at a friendly distance. "Ah, you want to make your Captain work for it? Slightly cruel, luv." He laughed, his eyes not wavering. She personally didn't want to tell him, for it was a death wish, and she didn't want to damper his mood with it. Her words came as a disappointment to him, as his mind was on another train of thought. "Make me First Mate." She grinned. At first, he had his mind in the gutter, and was going to say something inappropriate, but he came back to his senses. "If you haven't noticed, dear, I don't have a ship therefore...No First Mate. All though..." "Jack..." Carrie warned, narrowing her eyes slightly as he stepped closer. "If I know you correctly, it won't take you more then a week to find at least a small ship for trades...Make me First Mate." She grinned, her voice smooth and unwavering. He let out an aggravated sigh, his Kohl rimmed eyes darting away from her face. "I don--" "Captain..." The pirate couldn't help but smile, turning back to face her. "I'll even buy you your next drink." "Done."

--

"Soo...darling Carrie, do you plan on anytime to tell me what you have on your mind?" He asked, having enough of the awkward silence. Carrie had been trying helplessly to write at the desk across from Jack, but her hands were too shaky. The information she had was weighing too heavy on her. She tugged slightly on the sleeves of her shirt, which wouldn't budge because of the corset over it. "Yes...Yes, I do." She answered, her voice soft...The sun rose over the horizon painfully slow, it seemed. The existing glow made the rooftops of all the houses glow with a beautiful warmth. Upon one of the rooftops, tan legs dangled over the edge; a woman's legs


	2. A Stranger In A Pub

Carrie's hazel eyes ignored Jack's face, a sigh escaping her as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her back facing him, she sat straight. "Jack, Davey Jones what's his deal with you tied up. He obviously knows you're still alive and well, but he's never going to stop. I don't know what you're going to do Jack, but I wan't to help you. Another thing...This isn't second-hand information. He made a specific point to tell me." She sighed, biting her lip. Silence will the room, an akwardness between the two. "Davy...Told you? How? What happened?" The captain swiftly crossed the room and infront of Carrie. "I was on his ship." "How?" "Will. He traded me for his father." A hand on his hip, he narrowed his eyes slightly, looking out the window. "Damn, eunuch. I knew I should've gotten rid of 'em." The pirate was rambiling under his breath. " Thats how I got these..." Appearing slightly above the edges of her corset, were slightly raw scars. They still hadn't healed all the way. Oddly enough there were some on her fore arms also. At this, Jack's eyes widened, showing an uncanny sympathy for his normal self. Taking a peice of cloth -- dirty, still, mind you-- and wrapped it gently around her arms. He was silent for awhile, helping her up and wrapping put his jacket around her. "Tia should be able to help those."

She looked at him with a slight disbeleif. This was the notorious pirate captain who made it back from Davey Jones' Locker? Who fought the Kracken? The who help rid of the un-dead crew of the Black Pearl. No...couldn't be. "C'mon, luv." He raised an eyebrow as she was just watching him. "Staying out to much in the sun, will make you mad like me, darlin'. We don't want that now do we?" Smiling slightly, she looked away, as he led her out of the room. As they went downstairs, Tia could be found no where. "Well, that's a tad bit on the odd side." Jack pondered, his eyes shifty. "Jack..Look at this..." Carrie was holding the locket that was on Tia's desk in her hand, opening it. "I knew I saw this somewhere. Davey's ship...He had one, and this is the one I saw before. Jack, do you know what this means?" There was a small silence between the two. "That a squid-man has an uncanny love for tiny musical boxes...and Tia happens to have one?" He pondered, sauntering over to her side. "Uh..no. Tia's was his love. Didn't you ever wonder how she knew the story so well." "Now that's a leap, luv." The pirate woman rolled her eyes, closing the trinket.

"Jack...There's a connection. I'm taking it. Maybe the that sun-baked, rum soaked, brain of yours will figure it out eventually." She smirked, shifting her weight. There was another one of those akward silences. Ones that occured when Jack knew he was in hot spot...For some reason, the words couldn't to his mouth to counter-act with her. "Let's not waste the night away then, dwelling on riddles and...Davey." He grimaced slightly, looking at the ground. He was going off in his own little world again. "Captain..." Those words quickly perked him up, the lop-sided grin across his face again. "Yes?" "How 'bout that drink?"

It didn't take him long make his way with her to the door. " I know this little shack, not to far into the marshes, that has _the _best mead around...and rum. Not to mention, the haughty women you love. You'll love it." "Best to try out that rum, then, eh?" He smirked, avoiding her face. "Jack? No women? Unusual. All though that's normal." "Now you're talking my language, luv. In circles." Shaking her head, Carrie left the wooden home of Tia, noticeing the small dingy was gone. "Dammit." "Well, at least the water's warm." Jack suggested, his smile quickly wiped off as Carrie glared at him. She waded in, having given Jack his coat back already. "This better be close, luv." He sniped, the water waist high with him, as it laped closer to Carrie's bust. "Don't worry...Besides, it'll be worth it when we--" "HUMPH!!" Looking over her shoulder, Jack tripped over a rock, falling backwards. The other pirate started to laugh hysterically, enjoying this. Standing back up, with a dramatic effort, he narrowed his eyes at her as he kept quiet. "Poor sport." She pouted, reaching a rotting dock, the sound of shouts and glass clanking reaching their ears. As Jack stood up, he rung his jacket over Carrie's head, a golden smile on his face. "I hate you, Jack. Just know that." Laughing slightly, the captain opened the door, gesturing _elegantly_ for her to go ahead. "Ladies first..." "Hmm, 'tid been awhile scince I've had that title." She smiled, inhaling the smell of wet wood and musky pirates. "Just a milder rated Faithful Bride." Jack shrugged, looking around. Walking up to the counter, Carrie slid two silver coins across, ordering a mead for her and a rum for the captain. They quickly slid the mugs down the counter, the contents sloshing. Passing the rum to Jack, walked past a few tables, swiping a few things here there off some of the tables and off people. Humming the whole while, they ended up in a cornor table, Jack having already swiped three coins from her pick-pocketing results.

"Oooo, look!" Carrie held up a sheathed dagger, emeralds set in the pommel. All though, a frown quickly crossed her face as she pulled it back, afraid that Jack might swipe it also. He simply smiled, watching her with hooded eyes as he drank whole-heartedly from his mug. "JACK SPARROW! I know you're here." A voice thundered through the tavern, a dark figure at the door. He nearly spat the rum back out, bowing his head as not to be seen. The whole tavern went silent for a moment, but not more, and was back in an uproar. At the table a figure appeared, a face hidden behind a hat. "I. Want. My. Ship."


	3. The Black Pearl Returns

In the dim light of the tavern, the dark skinned stranger's face could finally be seen. " Ah...Anamaria. Such a long time." "Unfortunately."

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Carrie watching with immense interest. "Well...luv, you see, my ship sunk. To the depths of Davey Jones' Locker. Therefore, I have no ship to give you. Your, boat--" "SHIP!"

"Er...ship, if you will, is no longer in my hands. Perhaps an unfortunate end for it as well." Anamaria was already seated in her own chair, next to Carrie.

"So? That means nothing to me, Jack. You still owe me a ship." "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR SHIP SUNK!!" He growled, his mug of rum refilled as he cowered behind it. Yes, it indeed was unusual

for him to explode like that in a middle of a conversation. "Yes, dear Ana...It's not his fault. Besides, you didn't deserve it." "Shut-up, you sleazy wench." Carrie dropped her jaw at her,

hazel eyes blazing. "You didn't." Anamaria smiled. "I did...and I'm doing this, for sidetracking Jack from getting my ship." The dark pirate quickly reached out and slammed her across the face,

Carrie's head reeling. The next moment, the victim of Anamaria turned around to give her a mouth full, and a face full, she was already up and gone. Calling from the doorway, Anamaria left he tavern. "I expect to have

my ship soon!"

Meanwhile, the other pirate woman rubbed her cheek, eyes turning from the door to Jack. Even more displeasing, as he had his crooked grin again. "Now, that was entertainment, luv."

Carrie rolled her eyes, trying not to smile as she looked away. Although, Jack didn't. His dark eyes watched her every movement, noticing how the candlelight flickered across her face, giving her and enchanted look.

Her wavy, golden hair slipping out of the hat, and brushing her neck. Now, more then ever, he found himself in daze, looking at her. Maybe he really needed her for...

"Jack!!" The captain soon snapped out of it, leaning back lazily on his chair. "Hmm?" "You're...watching me." Said Carried, watching him warily. "No, dear. Just...thinking." Finishing off his rum, as Carrie barely had finished half of her mead, he quickly got to his staggering feet. "C'mon, luv. I do think it's time for some shut-eye." "But--" "Busy day tomorrow, Carrie. After all I am your captain. Ship or no ship, so long as you stay with me, so long you will stay loyal." He smirked, holding out his arm. Smiling, the captain's first mate, took his arm in hers, both sauntering their way to the door.

Only the creaking of the wood filled the old hut, the slightest sound of moving water along with it. Sitting at the desk, Carrie sat with her legs on perched up, breaking at tough 'sandwich' in half. The candle on the desk was burning low, almost drowning it's liquid wax. Turning lazily to Jack, the pirate woman held out the other half, her arm staying there for a long time. The captain she knew all to well, and who also had a special

spot in her heart, wasn't paying attention. He was staring out the window, his fingers twiddling absently with his beard. "Jack...Oh, Jack." She sung softly, a little weary. Turning slowly, Jack gazed at her with an indescribable look. Almost for longing, and sorrow. Not taking it, nor making any sign to refuse it or accept, her asked her a question. "How long did you exactly say I had?" Grumpily, she took the food back, gnawing on her own. "Fine..

don't take it." She sputtered, mouth half full. A small silence followed, as she still felt those eyes bore into her head. Sighing, she turned reluctantly back to him. "You have...about three days. It would've been a shorter period if I was able to reach you in time. You're so hard to get, Jack." Her own eyes were brimming with remorse for her dear friend and captain. He slowly turned his head back, not saying another word. Shaking her head, Carrie went back to the business of eating her rock-hard food. Not long after, she found her self nodding off, Jack still awake.

Next morning, Jack had already left the bedroom, now downstairs and _borrowing _some of Tia's items. Upstairs, Carrie finally woke up, rubbing her eyes. It was just a couple hours after

dawn. Walking down stairs, a little clumsy with a coat over her shoulder, Carrie found Jack. "G'morning. You do sleep and awful long time, luv, you know that?" Jack smiled, turning on his heel to look at her. She had a dumbfounded look on her face. "The sun's barely come up from sleeping itself and you think I slept a long time." The captain flashed his infamous smile. "Well, the early bird gets the worm." The pirate woman quickly retaliated. "But the second mouse gets the cheese. Besides, you're the bird, Mr. Sparrow, not I."

"Indeed, Ms. Spade. I do think a cup of rum, would do you some good though." "We don't have any." "Says you, says we don't, which actually says I don't, which says I do." Carrie raised an eyebrow at Jack, blinking slowly. "It's waayy, to early in the morning for that, Jack." "For what?" He asked innocently, having found rum seemingly out of the air. "Why, thank you, captain." He simply nodded at her, following her out to the sork of deck of Tia's hut. Still, there was no sign of the VooDoo priestess. Jack stared out in his own mind, avoiding the brushes. He shuddered slightly at the memory. He once looked in there and ended up at a staring contest with one of the inhabitants. The ending wasn't good.

"What says you, we get a ship?" Carrie suddenly popped that question out of nowhere, Jack looking over at her with an expression that didn't believe her. "Now, where would you get on of those ships, you say, luv?" A smile that made him unsettled crossed her face; she still wasn't looking at him though. "Follow me." She pulled in the now available dingy, settling in it herself. Once Jack lowered himself in, they set of rowing silently through the dark water. "You still dazzle me, luv. With your unsettling ideas. Becoming more and more like me, ya know?" Carrie grinned at him, still not saying a word. Finally, they broke through into clear daylight, out from under the canopy of trees in that swamp. There, anchored at the nearby sand beaches, was the Black Pearl. Just like it was before. Pulling ashore, Jack got out of the small boat clumsily, staring up at it. Gibbs met the on the beach. "Aye, you bunch to a long time gettin' here. Anything for us?" "No, Master Gibbs, just a pair of smiles." The pirate woman laughed, trudging through the sands towards the ship. "Lot a good, that'll do us. Aye, Captain, it's good to see you." Jack nodded. "Remember that...Gibbs." He tapped a finger against his head, as the climbed up his ship. Standing on the black decks, he looked around with a 'Sparrow's awe'. Deadpanned.

His whole crew was lined up, in their raggedy cloths, loyal to the end. Gibbs had a smile plastered his face. Anamaria with her usual scowl and torn hat. Ragetti twiddling away at his wooden eye. Pintel...well, he had is awkward looking grin as he hit Ragetti to pay attention. Marty stood next to Anamaria, one of his beefy hands raised to his forehead in salute. Mr. Cotton...well, he was, as usual, deadpanned. Jack on the other hand really couldn't believe his eyes, still not saying a word.

"Well? Don't just stand there like an ole tree stump, do some'in!" Carrie chimed, being her hands together in a single clap, marching off towards the Crow's Nest. Her spot.

Master G. couldn't help but chuckle, and it soon faded as she walked away. "Jack..You can't let her back on this ship. She's bad luck. Women are bad luck." The rum addicted pirate turned to Gibbs, a twinkle in his eyes. "It's Captain. Besides, Anamaria's here. Why not Ms. Spade?" He grinned, sauntering off to the helm, leaving a a dumbstruck Gibbs. "Lost his mind, he did."


	4. A Song and A Compass

Jack was lost in his own world, hands resting on the wheel. They were far out into the sea, the crew bustling around. Of course, there was the occasional monkey screech and parrot squawk disturbing the silence. Taking his eyes off the horizon, he looked around the the ship not spotting Carrie. Lately, she was on his mind alot...Alot. Looking up, a small smile crossed his tanned face. There, in Crow's Nest, never moved since they left port. Leaning against the railing, looking out across the ocean, a serene and pleased look on her face. Or so it seemed from quite a distance.

He couldn't help but think of her as...pretty. Carrie? Pretty? What's wrong with you boy?

She is...there's just something about her.

Yea, but she's _Carrie_. The Pirate-Women. A 'retired' wench from Tortuga.

So?

...

All of that went on through his mind for a while, until he noticed he was staring at her. For too long. Shaking his head, he frowned slightly. What am I thinking?

We're just friends...Right?

--

"Cap'n? Cap'n...JACK!!" Gibbs stood to the side of Jack, a pint of rum in one hand, his flask in the other. "It's gettin' late, sir. Why don't you let one 'em take the wheel. Have a drink, yer've been through hell and back again." Jack just gave a that twitch of his lips, shooing him off as he followed. Immediately someone took his place.

Down underdeck, where the retired galley was, a fair amount of the crew sat. Anamaria and Carrie sat together at a table, playing a game of Craps...at least they were. "Oh, come now, Carrie! Ana! You can't tell me your days are over. You still smut with men in Tortuga, why not me?" The voice came from scrawny little pirate, one eye bigger then the other, and moth eaten cloths draping off his bony frame. Both women looked at him with a glare, their voices rising in unison. "I'd rather eat rat."

Blinking, Jack and Gibbs resisted a chuckle as he swaggered over to the table. "Having fun, luv?" Another peircing glare. "I see. Rum?" Snatching it, Carrie returned to her game, not very happy. "Your welcome, Jack! How gracious of you, Jack!" The pirate mimicked, walking off with flaunting hands.

After a few minutes, Carrie moaned and slouched back in her chair as Anamaria snickered and scooped up the misc. items in the jackpot. "I'm out. I got no more." Standing up, Carrie retired to her cabin, a special one she insisted Jack build in the Black Pearl. Unbeknownst, that Jack walked passed her to the Captain's Quarters. He had his reasons...

--

Inside the cabin, Carrie plopped down in the old wooden chair at her desk. The desk was littered with old, stained papers. Some maps, some random notes to herself, and others...sheet music. In the front of the desk, was a long and skinny wooden box. Lifting it up, she ran her hand along the smooth dark wood. Opening it, a long and silver flute shined in the candle light. All along it were intricate engravings, very fancy. Most would have said she stole it, if it weren't for the her initials along the sides.

C.S. - Carrie Spade. Oh, how many times was she teased from Anamaria about it being Carrie 'Sparrow'!

Pressing the cold metal to her lips, her fingers covered and uncovered the holes, letting out a beautiful and fluid like tune. It didn't even sound like it was made by human hands...

On the other side, in the Captain's Quarters, Jack laid on his bed, eyes closed with a smile on his face. Carrie never knew, that he could listen to that beautiful music. He was the only one, and he was often mesmerized by the sounds she could make. Jumping out of bed, he head over to his own desk, walking to the music as he sat down in his /plush/ captain's chair.

He was starting to write what seemed like a letter, that would be soon revealed.

Lost in her own world, the song soon ended as the pirate pulled the instrument away from her lips. A calm feeling came over her as she played, a feeling she only seem to get around one person. Jack. Everyone still criticized her as a whore from Tortuga. It did get old, as she wasn't proud of her past. It was just a way to get by and make money. Sighing, she shook the thoughts from her head like cobwebs, placing the flute back in it's case. Wondering around the room she was still restless. Leaving the cabin, she walked slowly along the railing until she reach the bow.

"Hello, luv." Jumping slightly, Carrie turned to see her Captain walking up behind her. "Oh, give me heart attack one day, you will." Chuckling, Jack simply leaned against the railing as he watched her. Several moments of silence passed between them, until Carrie picked up. "Don't you ever wonder, Jack, what you /do/ want most?" Raising an eyebrow, Jack tossed the compass in his hand. "That's what this is for, darling." "I know, but...it only tells you how to get it. You make get there but take the wrong thing...or person. How do you know?" Jack furrowed his brow as he looked over the blue waters of the Caribbean, thoughts processing. "I dunno, luv. 'Tis a good questioning." The compass still hung in his hand, as Carrie snatched it, holding it in her hands. "Now that's stealing." "No...it's borrowing. Borrowing without permission." She smirked, opening it up. Jack was looking over her shoulder watching the needle of the compass. "See? It never stops moving for me. I guess I just don't know yet."

She sighed, handing it back to Jack as she turned and headed off. The captain took the compass with silence, looking down at it. The compass immediatley made it's descion as he pointed behind him...in the direction of Carrie.


End file.
